<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lack of Communication by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874667">Lack of Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Gen, Magic, Marvel Cameos, Mentions of Drowning, Mentions of Waterboarding, Panic, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Problems, Team as Family, Water, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter grumbled and shook himself off much like a dog would as he finally caught his breath, “Shit,” he grumbled when he realized his phone had gotten trashed when he took a swim...<br/>“Spider-man,” he groaned and jumped away from the 'pond' he'd just ended up half drowned from. “You can't run forever! I can find you anywhere!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lack of Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter grumbled and shook himself off much like a dog would as he finally caught his breath, “Shit,” he grumbled when he realized his phone had gotten trashed when he took a swim...</p><p>“Spider-man,” he groaned and jumped away from the 'pond' he'd just ended up half drowned from. “You can't run forever! I can find you anywhere!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just keep coming,” he really missed out on the good old days. Beatin' the shit outa bad guys, dad always at his side, helping out... Growing up sucks. “Come on, dad, I know we're getting closer, you should be able to hear me by now!” Good thing he'd gotten his webbing formula tweaked well enough the guy took some time before he was able to break it. “Come on, Devil, I know you can hear me! I need the biggest fucking bag of chem-dry you can find and my phone is fucked!” Fuck, he'd take liquid nitrogen at this point... Oh, shit. Lightbulb. Would it work though?</p><p>“Hey, kid!” Luke's voice barely caught his ears as he swung, “What the fuck happened to your phone?”</p><p>“Luke, watch out, he's water!” Peter swung low, trying to warn him but the current had already swept him up and flung him away. “Damnit!” Okay, if Luke was tracking him down, dad could hear him. This wasn't Luke's stomping grounds... “Dad, I need cement and a fuck load of it. I need it somewhere I can contain him but you know the Kitchen better than me! My phone is gone, I need coms here!”</p><p>“Kid!” Jessica's voice caught his attention before she threw something at him, “You owe me!” He fumbled it before webbing it and putting the phone to his ear.</p><p>“What's going on now?”</p><p>“Dad, thank God you heard, this guy following me is made of water. He can literally liquefy himself. I need to solidify him and hold him while it takes! So unless you have a fuckload of liquid nitrogen, I need cement!”</p><p>“Foggy, where's the plant? Do you remember?” Peter instinctively took a deep inhale when something splashed against his back, there went phone two but at least he caught the street before he was tumbling and trying to get back out.</p><p>Peter closed his eyes and concentrated, drawing his hands up and circling them before he coughed and panted as he scrambled to get away again. “Thank you dad for talking me into those lessons,” at worse it would stun the guy... but it got him away, yet again.</p><p>He's going to end up with chemical burns... He's so ending up with chemical burns... Fuck it-</p><p>Peter swung straight in, barely glancing around before he headed to the first warning indicator he could find that had anything to do with moisture. “That'll do...” he now had the task of getting this asshole into this shit or... Peter jumped away from the water flowing in before triggering the hopper to start unloading. If he just kept him dancing long enough, maybe he'd luck out and get a strong enough mix. How long does it take for cement to set? Shit... construction was NOT his major...</p><p>“Are you finally done running?”</p><p>Peter sighed, what's a few more destruction of property charges on his record? “Yeah, I think I am...” So many hoppers, all in a little line, ready to load dry ingredients into trucks... “Here we go-” Peter flicked out lines to the other hoppers and thanked his paranoia for upping the tensile strength of his webbing as he pulled and tore the hoppers open. Some people are really predictable it seemed because the guy chose then to pull his swirly 'rawr' bullshit right as Peter swung around the plant, just to make sure to get all the ingredients good and mixed. Now to just, stay the fuck away and not risk another attempt at waterboarding... Huh, seems when you dump enough dry chem into a liquid/water human being that alone is enough to slow him down and seriously muck him up... Okay, progress, progress is good! Light bulb number two. Can he actually pull that off?</p><p>-</p><p>Peter was flopped back, probably ko'd from the way his heart sounded to Matt, “So, you decided to take a power nap in my office, because?” Peter barely even stirred, at least the kid had gotten changed to street clothes before he grumbled his way in and passing out... on his floor... in the middle of his office. “Long day, yeah I get it.” They needed a better way to communicate. Kid just had three different phone's drowned and he still hadn't informed Jessica or gotten a hold of Luke to verify if his was fried too or not. “Foggy, can you check discord for me? Let them know the kid got in safe and sound but lost the phone?”</p><p>“They're already complaining, be glad they haven't figured out the text to speech command otherwise you'd be hearing no end to it...”</p><p>“Oh I will later when I check the text chats I'm sure...”</p><p>“They want you in a call buddy.”</p><p>“Judgment day,” Matt rumbled as he unlocked his phone, “Open discord,” he grumbled as he scrolled before tapping, “I swear if I'm not in the right channel...”</p><p>“What the hell happened back there?”</p><p>“Oh good, I am, the kid finally took Wade off the admin list.”</p><p>“That doesn't tell us shit, Murdock...”</p><p>“The kid is fine, apparently he had an asshole that was a lot more water than the average human. He cemented him down. He's being put in containment but unfortunately the kid ended up taking a swim a few times and yeah any loaners are dead from water damage.”</p><p>“Goddamnit Murdock, I just got that phone!”</p><p>“We need a better form of communication...”</p><p>“Yeah, we know!”</p><p>Matt blinked at the shift on his floor, “Gonna fix that, just, need a minute.”</p><p>“The kid's taking a nap. Something tells me he'll have it fixed when he wakes up for real.”</p><p>“A nap... how old is he? And he's napping in the middle of the day?!”</p><p>“Kid nearly got drowned, how many times? Yeah, he's earned a fucking nap.”</p><p>“Okay, so, anyone know what the fuck even started that?”</p><p>“Something about diamond heists that have been going on...”</p><p>“Do the cops have a clue how to deal with someone that's literally water?”</p><p>“Eh, they'll figure it out,” Matt grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “How much longer until we close the office?” He grumbled at Foggy, who chuckled.</p><p>“Lease it's not a school night?”</p><p>Matt blinked, “Is it Friday? Did I honestly forget it was Friday?”</p><p>“Yep, you did. Don't worry, we'll let it slide.”</p><p>“Like hell I will,” Jessica grumbled. “So, when are we getting our new phones?”</p><p>Matt groaned as he glared toward the curled up teen still ko'd on his office floor, “I'll see what I can do.”</p><p>“My entire business runs on that phone Murdock!”</p><p>“I'm sure the kid can get it back to you, or he might even fix it, he's the smart one in the family.”</p><p>“Matt, hey, um, we have a client coming in... remember?” Foggy didn't risk tapping at his door but Matt knew he was eyeing the kid on the floor.</p><p>“Shit, right, I've got a body to stash and a client on the way in, so I will remind Peter to try to either fix or replace the damaged electronics.”</p><p>“I get some of my best work done on the weekends, Murdock!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Matt grumbled as he shut down the app, “Kid we are going to do some major updating on our plans...”</p><p>“Did you seriously just tell them you had a body to hide?”</p><p>“He's breathing... I did say he was sleeping more than once.”</p><p>“I'm not helping move him, I learned my lesson the first time I got a foot to the face...”</p><p>“Yeah, I don't blame you, kid kicks like a mule. Um, conference room?”</p><p>“Yeah, conference room.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>